


Psychology

by Marsalias



Series: Phic Phight 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Two very short stories made from the same prompt. Why does this one little ghost defy all established tenants of ghost psychology?
Series: Phic Phight 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685794
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Psychology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleEggBuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEggBuddy/gifts).



Version #1

.

Ghost psychology was a relatively young and, therefore, constantly in flux field. However, there _were_ certain established norms. Things ghosts themselves had figured out thousands of years ago.

So why did this one little of a ghost defy all of them?

"I don't defy _all_ of them," said the ghost in question, hanging upside down in the psychologist's office, playing with his toes. "I _do_ have an Obsession, you know. Couldn't exist, otherwise."

"Yes," said the psychologist, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. "But on virtually every other test, you almost register as human. You aren't possessive, you move from place to place freely, you don't have any detectable form of OCD..."

"Huh," said the ghost. "Weird. Maybe it's because I hang out with humans so much?" he asked.

"Ten, twenty years ago that might have been an explanation," said the psychologist. "But there are ghosts around now who have spent nearly as much time on the mortal plane as you have, and none of them have this testing history."

"Guess I'm just special like that," said the ghost, with disinterest, lazily turning over to look at one of the paintings on the office wall.

The psychologist blushed, suddenly remembering herself. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have started with that. I was just... surprised. Until you were referred to me, I had no idea you even saw a therapist."

The ghost shrugged. "Yeah, I don't actually like being all that public, no matter what the tabloids say."

"Right," said the psychologist. "Of course. So. What is your goal in coming here today?"

"Eh, I don't really have one. It's just, before she died, I promised my sister I'd see a psychologist at least once a year. I try to keep my promises, whenever possible."

"Do you feel like that's a compulsion?" asked the psychologist. "Keeping promises, I mean."

"Not really." The ghost shrugged and turned his head to watch a car fly by the window. "It's just something I do to remember her by. And, hey, I've gone through some messed up stuff, so it's good to check that my head is screwed on right, you know? She knew that."

"Your sister sounds like a very wise woman."

"She was."

"Did she know Jasmine Fenton as well?" asked the psychologist, referring to the founder of her field. She flicked a finger to scroll her screen readout back to the early two-thousands. "Your file lists her as your first therapist."

The ghost smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

.

Version #2

.

Ghost psychology was a relatively young and, therefore, constantly in flux field. However, there _were_ certain established norms. Things ghosts themselves had figured out thousands of years ago.

So why did this one little brat of a ghost defy all of them?

The psychologist adjusted the goggles that allowed her to see the wayward spirit. "Youngblood, right?"

The image of the ghost in her goggles stuck out its tongue, crossed his arms, and turned away. The only reason he was still here, the psychologist knew, was the ghost shield in the walls. Otherwise, he would have ditched the court-mandated therapy session as soon as he was brought in.

Sometimes, the psychologist missed the days before the treaty with the Ghost Zone, before she had decided to get certified as a therapist for expatriate ghosts. Things were simpler.

Suppressing a sigh, the psychologist flipped through Youngblood's file. It didn't make sense. Child ghosts were hugely predisposed to seek out adult ghosts for companionship and protection. Ember McLain was a bit of an outlier, she was eighteen and ghosts considered a person a child if they died before their brain finished developing, but she was old enough that her behavior made sense. Youngblood, on the other hand, had died at ten.

He _should_ want to be around adults. He _should_ be compliant towards trusted adults. This was something ghosts agreed on, and they were insistent that Youngblood must have suffered some kind of trauma for him to be otherwise.

Heck, even _Phantom_ followed that rule, and he was well known for being an outlier. She'd seen him cuddled up next to adult ghosts, all soft and squishy.

So, what was different about Youngblood?

She gave herself a little shake. It was her job to find that out, after all.

"I'm Doctor Stray, I'd like to start this session with something fun. Do you have any hobbies?"


End file.
